<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Punishment by alyhere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627976">Punishment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyhere/pseuds/alyhere'>alyhere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Punishment [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Bondage, M/M, Punishment, Whipping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:42:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyhere/pseuds/alyhere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master of the relationship punishes the little one for misbehaving.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Punishment [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Punishment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This a representation of one of my sexual fantasies. Please don't judge and don't be rude. If I made any type of mistakes please let me know in the comments, English is not my first language. The characters I portrayed aren't referred to any real person, they don't have any information except being both adult men. All of the things written are consensual. I also posted an Italian translation of the story [Ho postato una traduzione italiana di questa storia].</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His hands are tied tightly by a red ribbon to the iron bars of the bed.<br/>
His eyes are blindfolded.<br/>
He hears every little noise around him.</p><p>On the nightstand next to the bed there is lube.</p><p>He knows that in front of his naked body there is his Master watching him.<br/>
He is wearing a black shirt open near the collar, dark trousers and is holding a black faux leather whip.</p><p>He knows that at any moment he will be hit.<br/>
The suspense excites him.</p><p>Unexpectedly he feels a warm hand caressing his chest, lightly teasing his exposed nipples.</p><p>His breathing becomes heavier.</p><p>Suddenly he can’t feel his touch anymore.</p><p>A whip causes him to start moaning.</p><p>"Count." he is ordered.</p><p>"One." he says hesitantly.</p><p>Another comes stronger.</p><p>A pleasant verse leaves his mouth. "Two."</p><p>There is a pause of several seconds, silent.</p><p>Here it is.</p><p>"Three." his voice trembles.</p><p>Two come in a row.</p><p>His eyes are wet. "Four, five."</p><p>His legs are raised, exposing him even more to the sight of his partner.</p><p>"Master, please - AH" is hit on the right cheek "Six."</p><p>"You're doing good."</p><p>Here comes the next. "Seven." he’s about to cry.</p><p>The boy closes his hands into a fist as he waits for his Master to hit him again.</p><p>There is a loud noise when the fake skin of the whip comes in contact with that of the tied boy.</p><p>"Eight."<br/>
Finally he starts to cry.</p><p>The guy standing smiles satisfied.</p><p>He kisses him trying to calm him down, and then hits him again.</p><p>"N-Nine."</p><p>One more. He knows he can resist.</p><p>Here it is. Ended. "Ten."</p><p>"Good boy." he kisses him on the slightly sweaty forehead. "You resisted well."</p><p>A smile appears on the face of the aching boy.</p><p>"Wait, do you think that I’m done?" says the Master.</p><p>That smile disappears.</p><p>"You have to be punished, kid."</p><p>"M-Master, please-"</p><p>"Don't beg me, I won't change my mind. You have to understand what is your place."</p><p>The little one swallows frightened.</p><p>"Do you understand, kid?"</p><p>"Yes, Master."</p><p>A strange cold substance flows between his open legs. It makes him tremble.</p><p>It's the lube that was on the nightstand until recently.</p><p>A finger enters his hole making him moan.</p><p>It moves slowly back and forth.</p><p>The second finger enters. This stays longer, doing the same movement.</p><p>Finally comes the third. That's what almost makes him come.</p><p>They are removed and his Master's penis is inserted.</p><p>He tries all possible ways not to moan loudly, he's too embarrassed.</p><p>The same movement follows, back and forth.</p><p>"M-Master, can I come?" he asks through tears.</p><p>"Sure, kid. Let's come together."</p><p>And so they do.</p><p>The bigger one comes out of the little guy.</p><p>The tied boy is still catching his breath.</p><p>His hands are untied and the blindfold removed.</p><p>"You've been good." he smiles and then kisses him.</p><p>The little one goes to wash himself up while the big one fixes the bed.</p><p>Then they exchange and while the older one washes himself, the little one prepares dinner and chooses a movie to watch together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>